Naktipiečiai -Lietlat
by Lithuanianblood
Summary: a lil oneshot of my favourite boys having some caraway seeded cheese. Its a fluff, but not a very good one, though i do plan on writting more things like this


Raivis opened his eyes and took in a big inhale of air.

-Tol- He felt the embrace on himself, and exhaled in a calm down. - vydi..

He breathed quickly, holding close to the brunnet's nightshirt, looking at its patern with wide eyes. Sweat drops rolled down his back, and a slight tremble of cold rose from his body. The window was open.

The strong bursts of wind pulled it open, the frames hit one another and and creaked, the wind whistled though the shutters. That must be the reason of such an awakening, Raivis inhaled the scent of the bedsheets.

The bigger nation did not feel a thing when Raivis replaced himself with a pillow and got out of bed, nor heard anything while the blond shut it and pulled the courtains over it.

Tapu-tapu, kreeee.. dunkst. Tolvydas was left alone.

Raivis exhaled and hugged himself, raising his shoulders up, watching the fire of the gas stove light up with blue. Such a small light but shinning so brightly in pure darkness.. The blond nation stepped over to the sink, filling a kettle with water, remaining in a worry that the water rushing might be heard by Tolvydas, even if the bedroom was at the other end of the appartment.

Di-dit, the kettle was put on the stove. few water drops evaporated with a hiss, which startled the blond in the darkness. The Kettle seemed like a god in this setting - hissing, with bluish fire under it, and redening tip. In such darkness and onnly other sounds beaing his breathing and wind's whistles it seemed uncomfortably divine.

Raivis took himself a mug from the cupboard, carefully placing it on a towel on the table. Touching every container on the counter he found himself sugar and tea containers, adding a needed amount to the mug. His bare feet and chest with but a loose and thin nightshirt felt awfully cold - it annoyed him as much as Gilbert would, and he jumped from one foot to another as if stepped on embery ash in a want of not touching it. He felt stupid for forgetting his slippers in the room, oh well.. Tolvydas will have some cold feet to warm later.

He looked at his mug with a squinted eye, turning it around a few times to mix the dried leaves and sugar. "Are these Tolvis' herbs or mine.." He didnt knew. it was imposible to see in the dark.

Wondering passed the time and the Kettle with a tip red as if maple leaf whistled to be taken off the hot hot hot stove.

-Oi!.. - Raivis slid over the kitchen floor to the said stove, and with two towels wrapped around his palms took the whistler off the kettle and picked it up - It was not very light, not just the kettle itself but the water inside it too.

Steam rose up to his face with a pleasant aroma of blueberries and cranberries. Ah, so it /was/ Tolvydas' tea.

He set the Kettle down on its tripod on the table, and sat down into his chair, pulling his feet up from the cold ground.

-Should I turn on the light.. - Raivis wondered, sipping on the hot liquid with too much sugar. - Or, - An idea popped into his mind. He set the cup down and hopped over to the fridge, opening it wide. - Do this! Ehe!

He quickly silenced himself by putting a hand over his lips - he shouldnt have been loud. Tolvydas is sleeping. And he should be too. But noo..

He stared into the contents of the fridge, pondering. He /could/ eat the perfectly fine leftovers of lunch kotlet.. But that block of cheese with caraway seeds seemed too good to not pass up.

Thuk, the fridge door closed.

Happy with himself, sipping berry tea and munching on cheese Raivis sat in his chair, not paying attention to anything more than the view out of the blinded window- Ei, why was it blinded? Not good. There is little wie when its blinded.

With a smug look he pulled the thin beaded string, and rose the white, yellowed from time blinds the to look out on the street down the window.

Empty, duh! No one was lunatic enough to drive around at such time. The BalticPetroleum station should have no business being open at night, blasting their shiny lights around. His gaze turned elsewhere - to the two long chimneys a few blocks away. they were taller than the apartaments, and greyish smoke went out of them everyday. Raivis wondered what they were making there.. that fabric is old. Old like him. It always smoked, day or night, rain or snow, everyday since 1919. Ravis remembered it well - there was a big ceremony opening it, people were happy to apply for a job there - for it always was a part of the view out this window. It didnt change from when he left For and came back from Ivan. It was a good fabric, smoking out clouds that loomed over the snowed city. The chimneys did their job better than anyone else could.

There was also a very nice toy shop by that fabric, on which's windows little kids stuck on like bees on honey. Everyone was curious about the new things, like a doll that when turned says 'mama' and moving eyes, or the train with a steam that smells of mint, or the music boxes. Older kids prefered going to the newer, video-game shops, but the little ones always knew that an authentic, one in the world, handmade by the old worker that seems to have been there for an eternity, was the Real Deal.

In the distance the other tall apartaments dont let the view be much - its all grey, the soviet-built homes are shaped like a toddlers lego tower but in a weirder way, and all of them have this.. weird thing about having strange roofs. They look like robots and cars. Maybe it was intentional, to make it seem not so sad in those bad times? Maybe.. the buildings have large yellow numbers on them, and street names below those. It's an aesthetic of this part of the city. No one could even imagine it another way. Big, yellow numbers on gray beton, street name, year built..

Be-wondering, his cheese slices ended, and he had to cut up more.

Takt, takt, takt - the knife hit the table in a rhythm.

-What are you d-

-UaaaA! - Raivis dropped the knife and startedly looked at the door, where Tolvydas stood with a puzzled look, hand on the light switch. - Labvakar! - He didnt even hear the door open!

Tolvydas rose a brow at the blond nation, confused as of why he panicked at his sight.

-Labas vakaras to you too, or should I say labas rytas? -he leaned on the doorframe, crossing his arms. - Since when are you such an early riser? Its four.  
-You see, - Raivis wanted to explain himself, but did not find the right words. The sudden light disturbed him and his eyes. - You.. see, um, that-  
-I see what? Caraway cheese? Cha- dont humour me. - The brunnet chuckled, sliding on his socks over to the table. - May I? - he leaned on the table, looking down at Raivis frozen mid bite of a cheese slice.  
-Aha.. - He shifted in his seat, looking at the other direction.

The brunet though was not interested in the cheese, and instead he took hold of the blond's hand.  
-What do you - surprise and confusion filled Raivis' head, he looked up at Tolvydas' face that was mere inches away from his. How does he move so quietly?!  
-what happened? - The worried blue eyes curiously looked into the big and uniquely purple ones. - You rarely naktipiečiauji.

That word - naktipiečiauji - Raivis didnt know the translation of. but with the given context he always though it meant "eat after nightmares", and was half right.

-I woke up, thats all,  
-At four in the morning? Dear, dont joke.  
-The window was open-  
-It was since we went to bed. I opened it for air, and you said it's fine because you 'sleep like a big bear'.

"Did I? i dont recall that," Raivis thought, eyebrows knitting together. "Maybe I did."

He sighed, and looked back to the table.  
-I dreamed. Happy? Go sleep.

But Tolvydas the Must-Know-Everyone's-Businesses did not have sleep on his mind.

-Only if you come too.  
-Im not tired! And I dont want to!  
-Me too. - Tolvydas let go of his hand and sat into his chair, taking a slice of cheese. - What did you dream?

Raivis dreamed rarely - he did sleep like a bear hypernating in the winter.

-The paaaaast... its stupid. - Raivis rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, sipping on his tea.  
-Rusija?  
-Worse.

Tolvydas turned his head. "Worse?"

-Vokietija?  
-no.  
-Švedija?  
-You missed by far.  
-Lenkija?  
-Pfffffft- Raivis let out a chuckle. -He wasnt even /that/ bad.

The brunet leaned his head on his hand.

-Kalav-  
-Ja can we not talk about this? Here. - Raivis suddenly felt that talking about this was not the pleasantest and he would rather not do that, sliding the cheese over to the taller nation. - Its just a dream yadda yadda he cant hurt me anymore because he doesnt even exist and I need to stop paronoing. Yes? also you love me and are here to talk to together with everyone else, yes? Aha. -He bit on a cheese slice. Seems his mood was really not about this. Or the caraway was just that good that he wished to eat it instead of playing the psychologist.

Tolvydas blinked slowly, his mind worked slow at such hour and he needed to take a few moments to understand what Raivis had said. tap-tap, he tapped his fingers on the table.

-Can you tell me what it was about?

Raivis exhaled, swallowing his cheese.  
-Hunting.  
-Do you mea-  
-Yes.  
-Oh..

He felt a strange emotion in his stomach, one that just doesnt allow you to speak without worsening the situation very badly.  
-huh-? - Raivis didnt even hear how the taller nation got up from his seat o leaned to his chait. - what now, a - He was cut off speaking when large hands wrapped around him in a comforting hug. - Aaa..  
-I cant say much without things you already know, I'm sorry. - Tolvydas exhaled, gently picking the shorter male up bridal-like. - But I can offer warmth.

Raivis wrapped his own arms around the brunnet's neck, just in case the other was too sleepy yet and decided to drop hm. Luckily, that was not his intentions.

-Sleep?  
-Sleep..

Raivis gently put his head against the other's chest, listening to the calm heartbeat, his steps and whistling wind fading into background noises as he was carried into their shared room and put into their bed, clutching close to Tolvydas and holding his clothe in his small hands.

-Labos nakties. -Tolvydas wished, turning the bedlight off and hugging the other tight in his warm embrace.  
-Ar.. labu nakti. - Raivis exhaled calmly, staring with wide eyes into the pattern on Tolvydas' nightshirt.

Few moments passed, Tolvydas seemed to have fallen asleep again. Raivis pulled the soft blanket over his head, and cuddled close to the other, wishing good dreams again, but only with a lips move and no voice this time.

Ktrr, ktrr, burked the pigeons outside the window, in the neighbourhood of tall apartments which everyone in was sleeping.

-Latvija, tavo pėdos ledinės.

-ŠššŠšŠšŠšŠ,,,,


End file.
